Sectionals
Sectionals has finally arrived! The Glee club finally performs for thier life, as they must make it to Regionals. Shocking events happen that might hinder their chance at winning. Episode 9: Sectionals Narrator: ''Last time on The Harmonics: Mr. Dawson suggested that Glee club should perform an eighties song for Sectionals. Which was only a week away. Ellie and Liz got slushied, and called an offensive name. Tom still is not aware that Delilah is pregnant with his child. Mr. Dawson's ex-girlfriend is the choir director of their opposing team, the Treblesomes. Brandon's also dating the male vocal lead, Jake. And that's what you missed on The Harmonics!'' ---- Tyler rushed into the choir room, ready for Sectionals. They had been talking about it for weeks, and now they were finally going to perform to determine their spot in Regionals. Tyler had no worries about the Treblesomes. The Glee club had worked their heart out for weeks. Mr. Dawson had showed them what they needed to know, and prepared everyone vocally for what was coming. Tyler had been practicing non-stop for the past week to ensure he knew what he was doing. He didn't enjoy that Joey was their male lead, and that his perky girlfriend Nasia was the female lead. It was typical for the star crossed lovers to get the spotlight, but Tyler planned on stealing the lime light this week. Other members walked in, all in groups chatting about random parts of their days. Ellie and Liz sat down next to each other, clasping their hands together. ---- Mr. Dawson walked into the joyfully filled choir room. He looked at all the anticipated faces, ready for their chance to shine at today's competition. Mr. Dawson walked to each student handing them their lyric sheets, just incase anyone forget their lines. He smiled at each student as he handed them out. "Okay, we're finally here. We've practiced for weeks to perfect these performances. Now remember to go out there and do your best. I hope that the judges see just how good we are, and just how special each one of your voices is." The bus pulled up outside as Mr. Dawson finished giving his big pep talk to the Glee club. Everyone started rushing for the bus in excitement. ---- The Glee club arrived at the beautiful auditorium. The Treblesomes got to have Sectionals at their school because of the fact that they have been a three year successful winning show choir. Ellie dropped her mouth in awe at the whole place. Mr. Dawson led the group into the room that they were to wait in. "Stay here, guys. I'll be back in a moment, and make sure to prepare for your songs!" Mr. Dawson said as he left the room. Delilah walked over to Nasia and Joey. She looked at them bitterly. "Nasia, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to forgive you for being such a home-wrecker. Oh, and lets hope you don't bust your head from tripping during the performances." Delilah said walking away. Nasia had finally heard enough. "Hey Delilah wait! Don't you think you should talk to Mr. Dawson about performing, I mean, you do have a bun in the oven. And we don't want you or your child to get hurt." Nasia said smirking at her comment. Delilah's face turned pale. She hadn't told Tom, and she knew Nasia must've heard the rumors about her pregnancy. Delilah glanced at a shocked and pale Tom. Tom couldn't barely look at her. "Tom...I-I didn't know h-how to t-tell you..." Delilah could hardly speak. Tom turned his head and stormed out. Delilah started crying. Everyone gave Nasia that did you really have to do that? ''kind of look. ---- "Now introducing Holier Than Thou!" The announcer said enthusiastically over the loud speaker. '''Holier Than Thou': Jesus is a friend of mine Girl #1: Jesus is my friend Holier Than Thou: Jesus is a friend of mine Girl #1: I have a friend in Jesus Holier Than Thou: Jesus is a friend of mine Girl #1: Jesus is my friend Holier Than Thou: Jesus is a friend of mine Girl #1: He taught me how to live my life as it should be He taught me how to turn my cheek when people laugh at me I’ve had friends before and I can tell you that He’s one who will never leave you flat Holier Than Thou: Hallelujah! Jesus is a friend of mine Male #1: J-J-J-J-Jesus Holier Than Thou: Jesus is my friend of mine Friend of mine, friend of mine, friend of mine! Wow! The crowd cheered for the show choir group. The group walked off the stage an into the back. ---- Tom sat in the hallway with tears in his eyes. Ellie walked into the hall and walked towards her friend. "Tom...Listen, I don't know how to really cheer you up. The truth is: being a parent is going to be hard. Especially when it's Delilah who's sharing custody. I know this is hard on you, and honestly, it'd be hard for me if I were in your shoes too. But Delilah is going through a lot too. You both have a lot to discuss; but right now, we have a competition to win! And we need your voice and dance moves on that stage!" Ellie said trying to encourage her hurt friend. Tom smiled at her. They both walked back to the choir room. ---- "And now introuducing the anticipated Treblesomes!" The announcer said through the loud speaker. The crowd started cheering, as most of the people were students here. Treblesome Boys: Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba, ba da bum Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba ba da bum Bum, bum, bum (Pevita: Ooohh - Let's go!) Ba da ba ba da bum Jake: Steve walks wearily down the street With his brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet Machine guns ready to go Are you ready (Treblesome Boys: Hey!) Are you ready for this Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Pevita with Treblesome Girls: Yeah! Treblesome Boys (Pevita with Vocal Adrenaline Girls:) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to Pevita with Treblesome (Treblesome Girls): Another one bites the dust (Oooh, ohh!) (Treblesome Boys: Yeeaah!) Jake (with Treblesome): How do you think I'm gonna get along (without you when you're gone?) You took me for everything that I had and (kicked me out on my own) Pevita with Treblesome Girls: Are you happy? Are you satisfied How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Jake with Treblesome: Look Out! Troublesome Boys (Pevita with Treblesome Girls:) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Treblesome Girls: Oooh, ohh!) Jake with Treblesome: Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust (Pevita: Oooh!) Another one bites the dust (Treblesome Boys: Hey, hey!) Another one bites the dust (Treblesome: Heeeeeeeey) Pevita: Ooh shoot out Jake and Treblesome: There are plenty of way that you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad And leave him when he's down, yeah! But I'm ready, I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet Out of the doorway the bullets rip Repeating to the sound of the beat (Pevita: Oh, Yeah) Treblesome Boys (Jake with Treblesome Girls:) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Pevita':' Shoot Out!) Another one bites the dust (Pevita: Yeah) Another one bites the dust (Pevita: Alright) The crowd clapped while the music started for the next performance. ---- Pevita: See the people walking down the street Fall in line just watching all their feet They don't know where they wanna go Jake with Treblesomes: But they're walking in time They got the beat They got the beat They got the beat Yeah They got the beat Pevita: All the kids just getting out of school They can't wait to hang out and be cool Hang around 'til quarter after twelve Jake with Treblesomes: That's when they fall in line They got the beat They got the beat Kids got the beat Yeah Kids got the beat Pevita: Go-go music really makes us dance Do the pony puts us in a trance Do watusi just give us a chance Pevita with New Directions: That's when we fall in line, 'cuz We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Yeah We got it Treblesomes: We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Jake (Treblesomes): Everybody, get on your feet (We got the beat) Pevita (Treblesomes): We know you can dance to the beat (We got the beat) Jake (Treblesomes): Jumpin' get down (We got the beat) Jake, Pevita with Treblesomes: Round and round and round Whoooo! Pevita (Treblesomes): We got the beat (We got the beat) We got the beat (We got the beat) Jake: We got the beat Pevita (Treblesomes): We got the beat (We got the beat) Jake: Whooo! We got the beat! Pevita and Treblesomes: We got the beat Everyone clapped for the Treblesomes. The Harmonics sat there astounded by the Treblesomes performance. They all knew that they had to give it their all. "Our last performance is the Harmonics!" The announcer announced from the speaker. ---- Tyler, Tom, Joey, Mark, John, and Mau all walked onto the stage. The rest of the Glee club slowly came out as the music started playing. Tyler: Ooh huh, hoo..ooh Joey: I'm gonna make a change, For once in my life Joey and Tyler: It's gonna feel real good, Gonna make a difference Joey: Gonna make it right... Tom: As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Mark and Tyler: I see the kids in the street, (Mark: with not enough to eat) Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Mau: A summer's disregard (Mark: -gard), A broken bottle top (Mark: Top) And one man's soul John: They follow each other on the wind ya' know Tyler and Mark: Cause they got no where to go Tyler: That's why I want you to know Joey with Tyler, Mark, Tom, Mau, and John: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Harmonics harmonizing: Nanana nanana nanana (Tyler: O oh...) Mark: I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize Mark and Tyler: There are some with no home, Mark: Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really me Mark and Tyler: Pretending that they're not alone? John: A willow deeply scarred (Harmonics: Scarred), Somebody's broken heart (Harmonics: Heart) And a washed out dream (Harmonics: Washed out dream) Tom: They follow the pattern of the wind ya see Tom and Joey: 'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me Joey with Harmonics: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Harmonics: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (Harmonics: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Harmonics: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (Harmonics: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Joey and Tyler with Harmonics: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Harmonics: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (Harmonics: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (Harmonics: Ooh ooh) John with Harmonics: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Tyler: Come on!) You got to get it right, while you got the time (Tyler: Wooooo!) 'Cause when you close your heart, (Tyler: You can't), then you close your (Tyler: Close your, your mind) mind! Joey and Harmonics: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Harmonics: Oh yeah) (Tyler: That man, that man, that man) I'm asking him to change his ways (Harmonics: Just change) (Tyler: That man, that man, that man. that man, You know, that man) And no message (Joey and Tyler: could have been any clearer) (Harmonics: Ooh ooh) Joey and Tyler with Harmonics: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Tom: Stand up! Tyler: Stand up! (Harmonics: Make a change!) Joey: Stand up! Stand up! Lift, yourself now! Harmonics (Ellie and Brandon harmonizing): Man in the mirror! (Mark: Ooh!) (Mark: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Mark: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Tyler: Stand up! Stand up!) May: You know! You know it! You know it! (Harmonics: Man in the mirror!) You know! Harmonics: Change! John: Make that change Alexis watched from behind the curtains, angry. She wasn't very happy that the Harmonics was doing so good. She expected slopiness, and she was feeling the heat of her new competition. Mr. Dawson smirked at her from the other side of the stage. Alexis rolled her eyes and stormed off. ---- The Harmonics all got prepared for their next performance. Everyone walked onto the stage. Joey: Can Harmonics: Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Nasia: Ooooooh Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet (Harmonics: Take a look at yourself in the mirror) Joey: Take a look in the mirror and cry (Harmonics: And Cry! Yeah, yeah) Lord what you're doing to me Nasia: I have spent all my years in... Nasia with Harmonics: Believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord Joey: Somebody, (Harmonics: Somebody) Oooh somebody (Harmonics: Somebody) Nasia and Joey with Harmonics: Can anybody find me Joey: Somebody to love? Tyler: I work hard (Harmonics: He works hard) Every day of my life Tyler and Ellie: I work till I ache in my bones Tyler: At the end (Tyler: At the end of the day) Tyler (Harmonics): I take home (Works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!) Ellie (Harmonics): I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees) And I start to pray (Praise the lord!) Nasia with Harmonics harmonizing (With Harmonics): 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, (lord) Joey: Somebody, (Harmonics: Somebody) Joey and Nasia: Oooh somebody (Harmonics: Me!) Nasia and Joey with Harmonics: Can anybody find me Nasia: Somebody to love? Tyler with (Harmonics): (He works hard) Everyday (Everyday) I try and I try and I try Nasia with Harmonics harmonizing: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Tyler with Harmonics Harmonizing: They say I got a lot of water in my brain Tyler (With Harmonics): Got no common sense (Harmonics: He got no!) I got (nobody left to believe) (Harmonics: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Ooooooo Joey: Oh, somebody, (Harmonics: Somebody) Joey and Nasia: Oooh somebody (Harmonics: Me!) Nasia and Joey with Harmonics: Can anybody find me Nasia: Somebody to love Harmonics: Can anybody find me somebody to love? Joey: Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (Harmonics: You just keep losing your beat) Nasia (Harmonics): I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (Harmonics: She's alright, she's alright) (Yeah... yeah...) Ain't gonna face no defeat Joey and Nasia with Harmonics: I just gotta get out of this prison cell Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! Harmonics: Me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Joey: Oooooh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Ellie: Heee, Oooh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Tyler: Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Joey: Oooooooh) Find me somebody to love (Nasia: Ooh, Ooh) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Somebody! (Tyler: Ooh, find me, find me, find me) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Find me somebody to love Nasia, Joey and Ellie with Harmonics: Can anybody find me... Ellie: Somebody to love?! Harmonics: Find me somebody to love (Ellie: Ooooh) (Nasia: Somebody find me) Find me somebody to love (Joey: Find me) (Nasia: Somebody find me) Find me somebody to love (Nasia: Somebody to love) (Tyler: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) (Joey: Loove) Find me somebody to love (Ellie: Uuuuh) (Nasia: Somebody to love) Find me somebody to love (Joey: Somebody to love) Nasia: Find me (Harmonics: Find me) Somebody (Harmonics: Somebody) To (Joey: To) Joey, Nasia and Harmonics: Love! Everyone cheered for the Harmonics. Joey and Nasia held hands and bowed together. The curtains closed and the Harmonics waited their fate. ---- The announcer came onto the stage. He grabbed the microphone and looked at the crowed. "And the winner of this years 2013 Sectionals is.....the Harmonics!" The group all got together and hugged. They smiled and cheered. Mr. Dawson ran over and hugged them all. They had done the impossible and took down the Treblesomes. If he could be Alexis at Sectionals, then he could surely take her and the Treblesomes at Regionals. Tom looked at Delilah unhappily. He moped off the stage, still hurt by her lying to him. Delilah felt awful; but for now, she was going to enjoy their triumph. Songs: *'Jesus Is My Friend' by Sonseed. Sung by Holier Than Thou. *'Another One Bites the Dust '''by ''Queen. Sung by The Treblesomes. *'We Got The Beat '''by ''Go Go's. ''Sung by ''The Treblesomes. *'Man In The Mirror '''by ''Michael Jackson. ''Sung by ''Joey, Tom, Tyler, Mark, John, and Mau. *'Somebody To Love '''by ''Queen. ''Sung by ''The Harmonics. Cast: *''Brandon Day'' portrayed by Brendan Dooling *''Ellie Hawthorne'' portrayed by Jemima West *''Tyler King'' portrayed by Zac Efron *''Tom Parker portrayed by '''Andrew Garfield' *''Joey Mitchell'' portrayed by Brant Daughtery *''Delilah LeBlanc'' portrayed by Vanessa Morgan *''Nasia Artist portrayed by '''Alicia Josipovic' *''Mr. Dawson portrayed by '''Justin Timberlake' *''Shan Hale'' portrayed by Crystal Reed *''Mauricio Dixon portrayed by '''Sam Clafin' *''John Ryder'' portrayed by Josh Hutcherson *''Mark Criss portrayed by '''Ausin Butler' *''Liza Martin portrayed by '''Amanda Seyfried' Special Guest Stars: *''Alexis Alegria'' portrayed by Sofía Vegara Guest Stars: *''Jake Heart portrayed by '''Niall Horan' *''Pevita Miller'' portrayed by Katherine McNamara Trivia: Category:Episodes